Uriah Felstorm
"Such is the morality of the Asur, who could have let all their kind rejoice yet chose none. Who plead for protection then tarnished their own shield. Who spoke of justice and condemned their saviours to hell. They have chosen to live in a feverish delusion. I am the waking terror." -Lord Uriah Felstorm, Commandant Supreme of the Black Ark Ebon Nightmare. The Dreadlord Uriah Felstorm (-1358 to 2559 IC) was born 1358 years before the founding of the Empire, 1365 years after the founding of Naggarond. Details of his family and place of birth were never established for the young Druchii, for in his infancy he was handed to the Witch King Malekith to train and serve with his most trusted agents, the Black Guard. Since his time of service, Uriah established himself as a more than competent admiral, commanding an armada of Helldrake battleships and eventually acquiring the Black Ark Ebon Nightmare. In battle he fought with an elegant but undeniably deadly halberd Abhorrence, and those few that survived his attentions spoke of the unnatural darkness that cloaked his movements, bewitching their sights and indeed their very souls. Uriah fought many engagements at the behest of the Witch King and any other Lordling willing to pay his exorbitant charges. He fought at the second and third war for Ulthuan, and was later handed a Writ of Iron from the Witch King himself to destroy Eltharion and any other conspirators who engaged in the battle of Naggarond. The war against Eltharion and his charge Prince Baralei Athreale lasted well over a hundred years and came at great cost to Lord Felstorm and the the rulers of Yvresse. Ultimately it would result in the death of Lord Felstorm in the year 2559 IC, although none can guess who could have finally defeated the seemingly immortal Druchii. Although he left no earthly remains, a landmark known as the screaming stone marks the ground where he was slain. Personality and Appearance Like all his kind Uriah was a slender and lithe creature, with sensory perception and preternatural reflexes that lesser beasts could never hope to replicate. In his youth his hair was black as night and his eyes were also pools of pure darkness, such was the influence that Naggaroth had over the fey Nagarythans. Over the millenia that followed his features retained most of their elegant quality, save for his hair that became discoloured with great age and a few wrinkled blemishes that surfaced on his skin. However the evil that stirred within could not be fully concealed, and in the centuries after his infernal pacts he began to show the influence of the Dark Gods of the Druchii. By the time of his demise his lips were cracked and stained with corruption, and the skin around his eyes had become inflamed from countless nights without sleep. Such was his appearance that he became feared and reviled by any who gazed upon him, and he would often shun his social responsibilities if only to be free from the judgement of other Lordlings trying to usurp his power. Indeed such was his deformity that many would have spoken out against his flagrant abuse of the Dhar if not for paranoid fear of his reprisals. By the coming of his fourth millenia of life only those most trusted in his cabal, whose numbers were few, were granted permission to gaze upon his mutilated and wretched face. During his long years of service Uriah was known as a cunning strategist and indomitable warrior. His training and deployment with the Black Guard assured that he was shrewd on the battlefield, and his resentment of lesser beings served to his advantage in a lifetime dedicated to warfare. Raised without a family in a theatre of bloodshed, Uriah developed an obsessive compulsion to serve the interests of Naggaroth and Prince Malekith in any way he was deemed useful. He trained for years in the art of war at the expense of all other delight or sensation, and from an early age could only derive pleasure in military conquest. As his life progressed his devotion to his liege grew ever stronger. He relished any opportunity to appease his commander, and would punish with great brutality any druchii who plotted against the Heir of Nagarythe. This sense of duty was carried by Uriah through all his long years of service, his loyalty unswerving for nearly four millenia. The Black Tower The Gate and the Slayer The Battle of the Waves The Pact The Day of Blood and the Third War. The Great War Against Chaos The Siege of Lothern The Black Heart Conspiracy The Iron Edict The War Against House Athreale The Doom of Lord Felstorm "I was wrong. Aenarion forgive me..." -The last known words of Lord Felstorm